The present invention relates to a new and improved reinforcement charge-detonator cap, more generally referred to as a detonator, containing octogen crystals for projectiles for the purpose of initiating detonation or for transmitting or propagating a detonation, and further, the invention pertains to a method of manufacturing such detonator.
It has been found that prior art detonator caps or detonators of the aforementioned type for reinforcement charges are not all equally reliable for initiating detonation.